random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy (GBA Prototype)
I loved Oggy And The Cockroaches to death. It was a very cheerful show, about a fat, blue and lazy cat called Oggy, and the cockroaches, Marky, Dee Dee and Joey. But I don't see it mostly. The reason is: long ago, in 2011 a had this Prototype about this Oggy GBA Game. It was a Tuesday afternoon. I was busy playing Super Mario Galaxy 2 on my Wii. When all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened up. To my shock it was only a small cardboard box. I went back in, and opened the box up. The box contained a letter and a Oggy GBA Cartridge. I opened the letter, and I realized it was from Xilam, the creators and producers of Oggy And The Cockroaches. It read: "Congrats! You are one of the 20 people who get to play the Oggy GBA (Game Boy Advance). I am so proud of you!. It is the prototype game you are going to play!. After you play the prototype, you many write a letter back to us and approve weather if it is bad or good. Enjoy playing the Prototype! By, Xilam." I was very excited. I went to my attic, digged through for my GBA and went down to play it. I inserted the cartridge in my GBA. The Game Boy startup screen appeared as normal. The title screen booted up, it showed the mascot of Xilam, Oggy doing a thumbs up at me, while winking. But, what was really strange, is that the Cockroaches were not there, and the title only said "OGGY". After a few seconds, the start button appeared and I pressed start as normal. A cutscene played before the game. The 1st cutscene showed Oggy listening to music on a old radio. The next one showed the cockroaches running toward Oggy. The 3rd one showed Oggy's sinister face. But, his pupils were not focusing on the pests, he was rather focusing on me. The 4th one showed Oggy chasing the roaches as usual. The loading screen appeared and booted the level. The level was in Oggy's Backyard. There was not much in this level, just venus-fly trap plants, coins and garden rakes. After finishing the level, Oggy just continued running. The screen faded to black and went back to the title screen. I pressed start and this is where things started to be creepy. The second level is where it took place on the pavement. The level was, kind of, like bland. There were no enemies, no coins, and no obstacles. I moved Oggy until the end. But, I was stopped by a huge pit that was impossible to jump over. The background was different when I reached the pit. The sky was red and I assumed that it was evening. The houses in the background, disappeared. I jumped into the pit and the screen faded to a black screen with white 16-bit like letters saying: "Oggy, why did you do this?". I felt my spine trembling in my back. A new screen appeared saying: "Level 0". The level was just a dark abyss. Just like the pavement level, it was bland as well. It showed the same Oggy sprite, but, Oggy's eyes looked shocked. He seemed as if he saw a ghost. I decided to move on with the stage. I had trouble with this stage, because the ground and background looked the same. I had to jump continuously until Oggy reached an sign. The sign said: "Joey: It is not what it seems Marky: Throw away the cartridge Dee Dee: Or just eat it" After reading it, the screen faded. A message appeared saying: "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?". The message turned into "LEVE: UNKNOWN UNFOUND". It showed the roach gang. Marky, Joey and Dee Dee. The level was the same as the pavement level, but this time, it was tinted red. Instead of it being bland, there were actually coins. When I reached the half of the level, the level was heavily tinted red. At the end, there was a grey cat. It looked like Jack instead, his nose was green, his stomach was red. I moved the cockroaches to the cat. As soon as I got closer to him, the screen faded to black again. The title screen came, but this time, it was different. The same cat from the level appeared instead of Oggy and the background had the roaches, brutally being smashed and swatted by Oggy. I was scared, I turned off my console and it worked. I sighed in relief but, the screen said: "WhErE Do YoU ThInK YoU'rE GoInG??". The title screen returned but this time, the word OGGY in the title was transformed into: "Xilam made this prototype to test the game right? Well, OnE MoRe GaMe?!?" I pressed start and the screen went glitchy. The level was: "GOODBYE ˥ǝ∩ɹƆ World!". There was some reverse and upside-down text at the second word. I realized that the revered and upside-down word was "Cruel". I was terrified and shocked. Instead of it being a level, it was a cutscene, similar to the one where I first started the game!. the 1st one showed Jack at a cliff he looked very sad. The 2nd showed him taking his fall. And the 3rd showed Jack piercing through a spiky rock. The 4th showed the grey cat but, he was smiling. The screen cut back to the title screen and it was normal, just like before. I heard some sort of sad 8-bit music while looking the title screen. Pressing start did not start the game as well. I was relieved that all of this madness was over. I decided to turn off my GBA and throw my cartridge into the trash and relaxed for a while. I knew relaxing wasn't a good idea so I went over to the FOX channel. But, the good thing is that, all of that was finally over. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepy Category:Creepypasta!!